the legend of tigress
by TheDragonMonarch
Summary: when Tia lung and Jacob (one of the few humans in the world) convince Tigress to leave the Furious five, they join a secret organization that fight for justice, but when tigress discovers a dark plan like nothing she has ever seen they are taken on a journey they will never forget. rated T for some coarse language, moderate themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of tigress

**Chapter 1 **a new beginning

Looking across the green field Jacob wondered to himself, what happened, why wasn't he chosen, I suppose I will never know. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep". Jacob turned around to see Tai lung standing at the front door, "I suppose it is" I replied with a grin. As he got up Tia lung looked up to the night sky and asked "why do you spend so much time out here"? "The night sky helps me focus and free my mind" I replied walking inside, Tia lung laughed and walked inside the little hut we both have to live in. Jacob walked over to his bed and laid down facing up "do you like living here" he asked, Tia lung sighed "of course not" "then let's leave" Jacob argued "where will we go" Tia lung replied angrily while collapsing onto his bed, "I know someone who can help us" Jacob smiled. Tia lung rolled over onto his side and looked across the room at Jacob "how can he help us" Tia lung asked? Jacob sighed "ever since the mess we got into at the Valley of Peace we have been living as peasants working in the fields, but this is not who we are, we are masters who deserve a purpose that means something" Tia lung nodded "so when should we leave" ,"tomorrow" Jacob replied. The next day they woke earlier than usual, Jacob sat down with a warm drink and started writing, "what are you writing" Tia lung asked looking over his shoulder? "I am sending a letter to an old friend" Jacob smiled. a few minutes later they packed their bags and left the hut, on the way out of the fields Jacob gave the letter to a messenger "who would you like me to deliver this message to" the messenger asked " please deliver this message to Tigress in the Jade Palace, it is very important that it gets delivered to her", the messenger nodded and walked away, Jacob turned to Tia lung who was gazing at him with a serious look.

"Tigress", "yes master Shifu" "you're up". Tigress stood up and walked to her opponent, Po. Steadying her breath tigress formed her fighting stance, "remember to concentrate and wait for the right time" Shifu instructed, "begin", Po started to charge pulling his fist back, as he got close tigress quickly starts to run, sliding across the ground she sticks her foot out tripping Po onto his face. "Very good Tigress", Shifu walked to Po who was still lying face first on the ground "you must not rush Po" Shifu yelled in frustration. Po sat up and looked down in shame, tigress walked to Po a knelt down to him, "if you need help I can teach you a few techniques I know" Po looked up to tigress and smiled, "I should be ok, I am the dragon warrior after all", tigress smiled and put her hand out to help Po of the ground. As the day ended Po and the furious five walked to the jade palace to eat dinner, as they all sat around the dinner table Po explained what he used to make his noodle dish, they all applauded Po saying it was his best dish ever, meanwhile Tigress was silent, looking down at her food in deep thought. .Viper looked to her and noticed she had not eaten yet "is something wrong tigress" she asked, "It's nothing", "are you sure, you can tell me if something is wrong", as tigress was about to answer, the door suddenly opens. Everyone turns to see master Shifu walk in, he looks to tigress with concern in his eyes, "is something wrong" tigress asks? A message has just arrived for you" Shifu replied, everyone looks to tigress as she accepts the letter and slowly opens it. Quickly she gets out of her chair and leaves the room without question, "TIGRESS" monkey called out, just as he gets out of his chair Shifu yelled to him "leave her", they all turn to Shifu who now looked very worried.

Tigress walks into her room closing the door behind her and sits on the ground, steadying her breathing she opens the message and continues to read, "NO" she yells throwing the message at the wall, "why now" slowly she gets up wiping away her tears, "tigress, are you ok" Po asked quietly knocking on her door, "GO AWAY" tigress roared. "What did I tell you Po" Shifu yelled"? "But she is upset, something is wrong she is never this upset" Po argued "she needs to be alone right now" Shifu calmly replied, with a sigh Po turned and walked to his room. As the evening turned to night tigress lied on her bed staring up at the roof as she thought about the letter, rolling onto her side she closed her eyes and thinks about her past. As the night grew darker, tigress opens her eyes, "I'm sorry" she whisperd to herself, getting out of her bed she quickly packs her bag and quietly opens her window, she looks back one last time in tears then slips out into the night. The next day Po wakes up to shriek of panic, quickly Po jumps out of his bed and runs out to the hallway, "what's going on" Po asked? "Master Shifu wants to see us, it's about tigress" viper replied with a worried look. Moments later they all met Shifu in the Dragon Grotto "what's going on master Shifu" Po asked? Shifu looked to his student with grief "tigress is gone" there was a moment of silence as misery filled them all, "where did she go" Mantis asked? Shifu took in a deep breath "I should have seen this coming, I knew I recognized the writing on that letter, but I didn't think it was from him. "From who" monkey asked? Shifu took in another deep breath "it's time I told you all about Jacob"


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of Tigress

**Chapter 2: **Jacob

"Who is Jacob", Po asked? Shifu turned and looked up to the dragon statue that stood in the dragon grotto, "Jacob is powerful warrior, he came here not long after I found Tia lung and together they became masters of kung Fu, except Jacob has a power, the power of fire". They all gasped, "Are you saying Jacob is a human" Crane asked looking surprised. "Yes, Shifu replied. "Jacob is one of the few humans in the world, you see each human has a power, Jacobs is fire and he knows how to use it". "How come we never met him" Monkey asked? Shifu sighed "when Tia lung went to prison Jacob fell apart, and so did I, but when Tigress joined us he found his happiness again" Shifu turned to Po who looked stressed "you remember him don't you", Po turned to Shifu remembering back to when he fought Tia lung "that was Jacob" Po replied? "Yes" Shifu said with straight voice. The rest of the group looked to Po with a surprised look "you met Jacob" crane asked? "I remember now, after Tia lung read the scroll he turned to fight me but was stopped by this human, he was stopped by Jacob" Po turned back to Shifu with a serious look "Why have you never told us about him"? "I never thought I would have to, I haven't heard from Jacob since he stopped Tia lung from continuing his rampage" Shifu shouted. Silence fell upon them. Shifu took in a deep breath "this is not the time to be arguing, we must find out where she went". As the morning turned to afternoon they all decide to talk during lunch, while Po cooked noodles Crane inspected the note tigress had left in her room "what language is this written in"? "It is a language Jacob and Tigress made up, it is impossible to read it" Shifu sighed. As Po served everyone there noodles, He sat down and looked to Shifu "is tigress in any danger"? Everyone stopped eating and looked to Shifu, "it is not her safety I am worried about, it is the path he will take her down".

"Tigress wake up, I need to tell you something" tigress woke up and yawned "What is it, are we going on another hike for the day" tigress asked with excitement? "Not today Tigress but I need you to listen to me". Tigress stared up confused "what's wrong" Tigress asked? "Whatever happens, you must be strong, don't let your emotions get in your way, keep training and never forget that you are destined to be the dragon warrior". "I don't understand, what's going on"? "I'm so sorry tigress but I have to go now". "Jacob" tigress said with tears forming in her eyes. "Goodbye tigress". "Wait, JACOB WAIT".

Tigress woke up with heart pounding in her chest. "It was just a dream" she said to herself. Unable to get back to sleep tigress got up and walked out to the front of the boat that she had borrowed from the valley of peace. "Why now" tigress asked herself trying to hold in her tears? As the night sky began to light up tigress looked ahead to see the morning sun rise above Gongmen City. By the time tigress made it to the docks it was almost mid-day, quickly packing her bag and stepping out of the boat she made her way into the big city. Tigress felt her stomach churn, after so much time thinking about Jacob she had forgotten to eat. Looking for a place to eat Tigress decided to buy noodles from a stall on the side of the street. As she approached the stall an old lady turned her and asked "have you just arrived here"? "Yes I did" Tigress replied, the old lady gave her a serious look that made tigress feel uncomfortable. "Oh excuse me for my rude behaviour, it's just that I haven't seen a tiger around here since lord Shen was defeated, I hope there's no more trouble. "No everything is fine, I'm just here on vacation" tigress replied with a smile. "Oh that's great to hear, any way what would you like to eat", Tigress studied the menu before ordering before ordering a plain vegetarian meal. While the old lady was cooking, Tigress turned her eye up towards the roof just in time to see a shadow quickly move away. Curiously, tigress stood up but felt something tug on her shirt, "excuse me" a little voice said. Tigress turned around and looked down to see a rabbit who looked very young "yes" Tigress replied in a nice voice, "is your name Tigress"? For a moment tigress thought to herself, "yes I am" Tigress said quietly. "I have been told to give you this message" the little rabbit said happily and handed Tigress a scroll. Before Tigress could ask anything the little rabbit was gone, confused tigress opened the scroll and began to read. "Here are your noodles" the old lady said with a smile, tigress quickly packed the scroll away in her bag and thanked the old lady.

As night came and the streets became empty, Tigress made her way Gongmen Jail to finally meet with Jacob. Although the streets were empty, Tigress kept looking back to make sure she isn't being followed. "Why meet at Gongmen jail" Tigress thought to herself. It wasn't long til Tigress heard some little rocks fall to the ground. Tigress quickly turned and looked up to the roofs of the houses in time to see a shadow move away. This gave Tigress enough time to run to the jail without being followed, as the jail came into view she was surprised that there was no one guarding the door. Tigress proceeded into the jail with caution, "the jails are empty, what if this is a trap" she thought to herself? "Hello Tigress" a deep voice echoed. Tigress froze in horror "it can't be" she thought to herself. Slowly she turned to face the monster, "Tia lung" Tigress whispered. "Did you miss me" he laughed. Without hesitation, tigress ran at Tia lung with her fist pulled back ready to fight, "Tigress wait" a voice screamed out. Tigress was about to strike, but Tia lung was already prepared with a defence block that threw Tigress to the ground. Pinned down and unable to get Up, Tigress roared with anger, "let her up" a voice commanded. As soon as the pressure from her back lifted off, Tigress slowly turned around onto her back to see Jacob looking down at her, "hello tigress" he said with a smile. Tigress stared up and smiled as the tears of happiness started to form in her eyes, "hello Jacob".


End file.
